Eyes
by SwordGuy00
Summary: Years after the war, Azula comes back to the palace only to realize things have changed between her and and Zuko, new feelings emerge and jealously takes hold as Azula finds Mai is now with him. Something must be done. Firecest.   Rated for partial nudity
1. Look At Me

They laid on the grass together, occasionally turning their heads to smile at one another as Azula sat with her back against a rock, so they wouldn't know she was spying on them. She knew she should've been happy for them, but she wasn't. And as if by a lever, as she pressed her head pressed against his chest, hers, almost instinctively hung in sadness. It was funny to her, Zuko saw her as the only thing that mattered now that the war was over, now that their father was imprisoned, and Azula, had grown up as he put it.

Azula loved him, but she knew he could never love her. What she described for her brother was what she thought, the sun's glow as warm as the midday sun, and you could stare at it as long as you wanted to.

To lull herself to sleep she would pretend he was staring at her with those eyes, his eyes, as she slowly closed hers. It brought her closer to Agni, closer to what she had missed during her childhood. Real love. Tomorrow she would not be silent anymore with him. She would tell him, and admittedly she wanted to show him how she felt. Not like anything like that could happen… she kept telling herself that as she went to bed that night. For it only rooted her conviction to the floor and through the earth itself.

"Where is my brother?" Azula had passed a guard on her way through the palace, trying to find Zuko.

"The Firelord is in the War Chamber, meeting with the generals of the earth kingdom and Water Tribe Lady Azula." Azula ran as fast as she could, and didn't care if she got banished for interrupting a meeting with the generals. She ran faster than she thought, it seemed like she got there in only a few seconds. Azula took a deep breath and stepped past the draped threshold. Overtaken by the inferno that surrounded the Royal throne. "You must understand, the airships-." The generals from all three nations rose to their feet at her presence.

"Azula, so glad you could join us." The Firelord spoke with the utmost respect almost as if he was speaking to his father, normally royals were looked at as lower than the Firelord, naturally. Herself however, because she shared the Agni Bloodline, was looked at with the same respect, no more and no less. "Angi protect and guide you, Firelord Zuko." Azula bowed her head to her brother in reverence as she gave the customary greeting to the Firelord.

Zuko nodded and motioned to her reserved spot at the center of the four Fire nation generals. A great map sprawled out, along with what looked like military shipping and inventory lists, including ground and air machinery. Avatar Aang, who Azula glanced over to only once, acknowledged her with a respectful nod. As well as Queen Bei Fong, who only smiled and glared silently.

One of the Fire Nation generals turned to her, Quo was his name as she recalled. "The Avatar had a private conference with the Firelord and then this meet was called."

"Concerning what?" Azula asked.

"With peace now, there is no need to spend resources on our war machines." General Quo then guided Azula's gaze to the Earth Kingdom queen. "The queen, also being the head of her nation's military, has concerns about natural resources, specifically the crystal cave systems underneath her city. We have come to an agreement to mass produce the modified drill-tanks as diggers for excavation."

"That is absurd. Have their benders make the tunnels. We need our machines." Her tone showed her feelings immediately, she was shocked but also somewhat angered that Zuko hadn't included her in the discussion with the Avatar.

"This is no longer on the table at the moment my Lady, the decision has been made." Azula looked like she was about to scream… or fry a curtain, Toph couldn't decide which, so she decided to defuse Azula before things got worse.

"Relax bright eyes, you can keep the airships at the very least, I plan to go underground, not harvest moisture from the clouds." The earth Queen laughed.

"You want us to spend good resources so that you can go treasure hunting?" Azula asked almost stunned, her face read as if to ask what gave her the right to ask such a thing of the Fire Nation.

"Mind your place, Lady Azula." The Firelord told her curtly, trying to save face in front of his guests as well as calm his sister.

"It is not right Zuko!" Azula yelled. Just then a giant gust of air came from the back of the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Lady Azula." Aang began, being as diplomatic and respectful as possible. "While your concerns are noted, the matter is now off the table." Aang stared straight at Azula, she seemed to understand the intensity in his words.

"It is simple economics, the earth kingdom needs our drills and in exchange they will let us -." Azula's hand shot up with her palm facing General Quo, silencing him immediately. She rose, bowed to the Firelord. "I think I've heard enough for one day." Her tone was cold and unforgiving, good old Azula.

Azula then turned and exited through the archway without another word. The Firelord sat for a minute or so, searching for words, anything, to make up for what just happened.

He then sighed and addressed the delegates and generals."My apologies to all."

"Not at all Firelord Zuko." One of the generals of the Earth Kingdom spoke up. "The other nations have their politically passionate royals the same as you." He continued, sensing the Firelord's uneasiness at the humiliation his sister brought him. "Shall we move on to other matters?"

"Yes." Was all the Firelord could muster at the moment, as his mind was preoccupied with other things. Even as the buzz of the three great nations and the Avatar continued, the Firelord wondered what had happened with his sister.


	2. A Talk

The Firelord called his sister to his private chambers almost immediately following the events of the afternoon.

He stood and stared, but not the way she imagined in the night while she slept. Instead of staring at her with the adoration she so sorely wanted, he stood with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. And he clearly wanted an answer. "Well?"

"I'm not sure what to say Azula, you insulted the generals and Queen of our most powerful ally." His tone reminded her strangely of how their mother would lecture them after they did something they were not supposed to. Zuko yelled, not entirely angry with Azula, but just telling her why what she did was not right. His eyes unfortunately, were even harsher than that, they scorned and hurt her worst than words could do.

She began to get infuriated with him for not understanding. "I was simply stating what I thought to be true for the Fire Nation. You seem to have lost sight of what it means to be a voice for your people." She glared at him, her voice dripping with disappointment.

It suddenly made sense, Azula was just trying to have him to notice her, and the question now was: why? It must have been important, she would not risk banishment and dishonor for something small. He sighed and asked her. "What do you want from me?"

His question seemed to catch her off guard. She had wanted to tell him for a while now, but now that she had the chance, she wasn't sure whether or not she could find where to begin.

Zuko's attention suddenly went to the door, as it did Azula found what he was listening to, Mai's unmistakable footsteps were dragging along the marble floors, a sign of boredom on her part.

A knock came shortly as the steps ceased close to the door.

"Come in." Zuko's voice sounded reserved, as if he felt the same intrusion into their conversation as Azula did.

When Mai opened the door she didn't notice Azula at first, given the swagger in her hips as she approached the Fire Lord. Mai it seemed, had come out of her shell since being with Zuko, she was absolutely able to express herself now that she had experienced love. She had let her hair down, and wore nothing more than a see through robe she had obviously acquired in the underbelly of the Fire Nation. It surprised Azula, even after all these years, to see her best friend in such a state. Though she had to admit she'd made Azula attracted to the fairer sex on more than one occasion as a result.

Mai was simply a taller more well-endowed version of Azula. Her breasts seemed to be perfect, no blemishes or anything of the sort scarred her porcelain form. She had a very subtle physique from the way she trained in knife throwing. She was not scrawny, but by the same token her legs had just enough form to them to be in the precarious neutral ground of beauty which used to be that of her underwhelming personality. Mai hugged her husband and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't care who knocks on that door, you are mine for the next two hours." Mai whispered in his ear.

"Not now Mai." Zuko motioned with his eyes over to Azula. Mai gave her a quick glance and immediately freed Zuko from her grasp. Zuko straightened his robes almost feverishly and with a great indignity in his movements. "If you'll excuse us, I don't know if you were told, but I'm in a meeting." Mai then slowly walked towards the door in a tease, almost as if to antagonize both the siblings, but quickened in pace when Zuko made what could only be described as a cross between muffled whistle and a hiss with his teeth and lower lip.

Zuko still had a short fuse. The servants knew it and Mai knew it as well. And while Mai would never admit it, she loved to please Zuko in whatever way he desired. It was not that he abused her into compliance. She loved to get hit, that was the problem. So Zuko, when they first got married made an agreement, that he would always hit her more times in bed than when in a savage rage. Azula knew this better than anyone, and told no one… she secretly wanted to be the one with the bruises in the morning.

Azula just stood there, and before he could open his mouth again, she sat on the foot of the royal bed. "I need a favor." She sounded hurried almost panicky. Azula had come to terms with what she felt a while ago, but there were so many things that could ruin the night with her brother, meetings, and diplomatic trips to the far reaches of the other nations. She knew she must act fast if that one single night she wanted would come to reality, as if her dream turned from sweet to ash in her mouth if it was interrupted.

Zuko noticed something was different about the way she moved, she had a sway she had seen in Mai earlier, she smiled at him in the most seductive way, she undid her hair from the tight bun and let it drape about her shoulders. What was it, Zuko wondered?

Why did he like it so much? And for the love of everything decent why couldn't he turn away. "What do you want?" He couldn't help but be a little suspicious, as the old saying went 'Azula always lies.'

"I need to talk to you, what I have to tell you must not be heard by the servants or anyone else." The stress in Azula's voice made a believer out of Zuko, this wasn't like her at all. He agreed to meet Azula in her room just before sunset. She was one step closer…


	3. The When and How

The Firelord, a man known for standing on his own feet when things got toughest, found himself lost. While he finalized the contracts for the modifications needed on the drills, the generals of the other nations spoke in whispers. The Council of Five and Queen Earth finalized their signatures, as did both the Fire Nation generals and Firelord Zuko.

The Firelord couldn't help but feel a little concerned even though they were never very close. Not to mention Azula had tried to murder him at least three times when he sided with Aang and his friends. Sunset came quickly, and Zuko had told Mai he had an important meeting to attend before he retired for the night.

As he walked the palace trying as hard as possible for no one to find him, it was strange. As he got closer to her chamber door he began feeling a heat he had not felt since… Zuko shook his head violently from side to side as if trying to shake off his conclusion.

Zuko had heard stories of the fire nation royals being inbred to a degree. "It couldn't be true could it?" The Fire Lord muttered to himself, did he love his own sister?

It was then that he felt a hand grab his roughly from the front of his robes, snapping him back to reality. Instantly he was pulled inside and pinned by Azula against a wall. As Zuko regained his composure and focused in on Azula, smirking with her palm on his chest tightly pinning him to the wall behind. "You haven't improved I see." Azula told him disappointedly. He expected nothing less than competition from Azula, even given her obvious melancholy state.

Zuko brushed himself off and straitened his night robes, they bore no special markings of his status, and as long as he wore his hair down, no one recognized him on the way there. Still however, he kept feeling like he took a great risk coming here, though he couldn't place exactly why. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He sounded reserved as he didn't want to sound harsh, but he didn't have time for idle talk either. Mai would soon enough be out searching for him.

"It's not so much wanting to talk, as needing to tell you something." Azula began. She walked over to her nightstand by her bed and picked up a hairbrush and sat in the small sofa, which in truth could only fit two maybe three people, and started brushing her hair out. Azula, after her release from the Boiling Rock, the shock of being around common criminals had instilled in her a need for constant grooming, so constant in fact that no amount of servants could do the job for her, just as she wanted and needed. This was always her sign of needing help without needing to ask, and at that moment he could've cared less about his supposed time constraints, he was needed here. Still brushing the knots out she turned back to her brother, who had appeared behind her without a sound. "Azula." He put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to hand him the brush, her hand trembled as she did so.

"You're the only one I'd let take the knots out." Azula mused quietly as her brother made the first stroke through her already perfectly straight hair. "Because I know you'd take all the knots out." The second stroke went through. "And of course I know you'd be gentle." Azula's voice started to crack and she reached out for the hand that was still placed on her shoulder. She took the palm of his hand and cupped it against her cheek, and Zuko could feel the skin of her cheek, already damp from the tears she had apparently shed.

"I let you because no one else can do it the way you do." She kissed his hand. He had stopped his work and put the brush on the arm of the sofa. This worried her and immediately her mind started buzzing with questions of panic. Had she done something wrong? Was he angry? Was he going to leave? She didn't want him to leave and… suddenly he was hugging her from behind, with his arms across her chest and his hands resting on either shoulder, his head nestled in the nook of where her hair met with the back of the sofa. Her mind quieted, the buzz subsided and she sank. She sank into the embrace she had wanted to have for all these years. She gazed up at him, and slowly moved in to kiss him. The instant their lips made the slightest touch she felt him return the kiss. Azula grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down to sit next to her, never breaking their exchange.

As he sat, Zuko wanted nothing more than to touch, to look at her. His hands reached over to her shoulders and pulled the robe open and put it down around her elbows, which she quickly slipped off, now exposing her breasts and belly entirely.

Azula broke the kiss, and now realized she had no idea what to do next. Zuko, sensing this took her hands in his and guided Azula's hands to slip his robe off in the same manner. She had somehow inched her way into sitting in his lap. They both sat there for moment and thought this over, what was about to happen. If they gave into everything they felt they would be committing treason.

As it was an age old custom (but somehow not a law) that the Fire Lord was committed to the woman he chooses as his wife, If it was discovered the Fire Lord had been unfaithful, he would be dethroned and the woman whom with the Firelord took to his bed other than his wife, would be beheaded… although there were worse consequences than that for what they were about to do… Azula could always have to explain why she looked pregnant one day when she couldn't hide it any longer.

Azula laid down with her arms near her head, and they night blurred into morning from then on for the both of them. Luckily no one noticed that both the Fire Lord and his sister hadn't gotten any sleep.

End

**So so sorry the chapter came a few days behind, I had kept changing and reworking it for hours on end. The idea for the hairbrush as a thing is inspired by a woman I hold in very high regard. People have asked me however, while I was writing this wether or not there would be sexalicious scene for all of you to enjoy.I told them, "No the hairbrush took that spot, don't blame me, blame the hairbrush." Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to taken the extra day it would have taken to write the scene but... (the following sentence is gonna be the most awkward thing i've written) Deep Breath: "I do not write lemons very well, so the sex is implied by the fact that they spent the night together and didn't get any sleep." On second thought, don't blame the hairbrush, blame that sentence... boil it alive in a pot of tar. I can already picture the fanboys with pitchforks and torches surrounding the castle with that sentence screaming incoherently to just leave it in peace.**


End file.
